Vitiate
Star Wars: The Old Republi, La Sangre del Imperio |piel=Rojo; después claro; finalmente blanco |ciber= |era=Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion=*Imperio Sith *Imperio Sith reconstituido |maestros= |aprendices=Exal Kressh }} Tenebrae era un sith purasangre varón procedente de Medriaas. Hijo de una campesina pobre y el gobernante del planeta, el Lord Sith Dramath, en su infancia ya era fuerte en la Fuerza, y usó este poder para matar a su padre adoptivo. En los siguientes años, formó una orda de seguidores y destronó a su padre biológico, para finalmente consquistar el planeta. Después, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Marka Ragnos le dio a Tenebrae la posición de gobernador de Medriaas—cuyo nombre cambió a Nathema—y el título de Lord Sith Vitiate. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, Vitiate se mantuvo al margen del conflicto, que los Sith terminaron perdiendo. Vitiate llamó a los Lores Sith que sobrevivieron a la guerra y se reunieron en Nathema, realizando un ritual del lado oscuro que consumió el planeta entero, generando el Vacío y haciéndose inmortal. Después de descubrir el planeta Dromund Kaas y establecer allí la capital de un renovado Imperio Sith, que progresó en el anonimato durante el siguiente milenio, Vitiate pasó a ser conocido como el Emperador Sith. En el 3.960 ABY, el Emperador se enfrentó a los Jedi de la República Revan y Malak, que habían ido a Dromund Kaas en busca de una amenaza Sith. El Emperador les corrompió y los convirtió en los Lores Sith Darth Revan y Darth Malak, enviándoles a buscar la Fragua Estelar—una estación espacial Rakatan que le ayudaría a consquistar la República creando montones de naves. No obstante, Revan regresó al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, mató a Malak, y destruyó la Fragua Estelar, regresando a Dromund Kaas para enfrentarse con el Emperador Sith. Éste le derrotó y capturó con ayuda de Lord Scourge, manteniéndolo prisionero en Taral V y nombrando a Scourge Ira del Emperador. Durante los siguientes siglos, Revan fue el nexo entre el Emperador y la Orden Jedi, y causó que el Emperador se retrasase en su invasión de la República sembrando la duda en su mente. En el 3.681 ABY, el Emperador terminó invadiendo la República, y conquistó gran parte de los mundos republicanos, entre ellos Korriban, el planeta natal de los Sith. Cuando la aprendiz del Emperador, Exal Kressh, traicionó a los Sith, el Emperador envió a Teneb Kel a matarla, tarea que cumplió con éxito. Veintiocho años después del inicio de la guerra, los Sith saquearon la capital de la República, Coruscant, poniendo fin a la guerra con un tratado de paz. Embarcándose en una Guerra Fría, los Sith siguieron agrediendo a la República, acción que terminó con la paz en el 3.643 ABY, dando lugar a la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica. Sin embargo, un Caballero Jedi, con ayuda de Lord Scourge, derrotó al Emperador en el Templo Oscuro de Dromund Kaas. Aunque el Templo fue destruido junto al cuerpo del Emperador, Acólitos Sith recuperaron su esencia y la prepararon para transferirla a un nuevo cuerpo; durante este tiempo, la nueva Ira del Emperador acalló los rumores sobre la muerte del Emperador, a la vez que la República contaba con que estuviese muerto. Biografía Vida temprana De acuerdo con historias del Concilio Oscuro, Tenebrae nació en el 5.113 ABY en Medriaas, un fértil mundo con rica agricultura en las franjas lejanas del Imperio Sith. Nació en una familia de simples granjeros, y se decía que sus ojos eran tan negros como el vacío del espacio. Nunca lloró, ni siquiera de bebé, ningún animal se le acercaba, y cuando hablaba, su voz era más poderosa y grave que la de un niño cualquiera. Cuando tenía seis años, empezó a manifestar señales de ser fuerte en la Fuerza. Dado que sus padres no eran sensibles a la Fuerza, su padre sospechaba de la verdadera identidad del padre de Tenebrae. Él confrontó a su esposa, que admitió haber cometido adulterio con Dramath, el Lord Sith que gobernaba el planeta. El granjero se enfadó por la infidelidad de su esposa y le agredió. Tenebrae usó el enfado y odio de su padre para llamar al lado oscuro, y telequinéticamente rompió su cuello con un mero pensamiento. Luego torturó a su madre con la Fuerza durante meses por haber sido infiel, eventualmente matándola. Después de ésto, obligó a los otros aldeanos a arrodillarse ante él, torturando y matando con la Fuerza a aquellos que se negasen. En los siguientes años, su influencia y reputación se extendió, y creó legiones de seguidores, algunos asustados de obederle, y otros siendo devotos fanáticos. Mató a miles en su ascenso al poder, con muchos de ellos torturados en ejecuciones pública para alimentar a su insaciable apetito, saboreando sus agonías. Dramath oyó rumores de las actividades de su hijo ilegítimo, pero ocurrían en un área poco importante del planeta, y creyó que no era su asunto. Por ello, no decidió ver a Tenebrae hasta cuatro años más tarde. Dramath no decidía si Tenebrae podría ser adecuado para servirle, o si debería matarle; sin embargo, Tenebrae intentó no hacer nada. Cuando se reunieron, Tenebrae probó ser el más fuerte de los dos. Aunque solo tenía diez años, despojó a su padre de su poder y cordura antes de matarle. Dramath pasó sus últimos momentos aterrorizado, mirando a los ojos negros de su hijo. Le llevó diez años más a Tenebrae subyugar el resto de Medriaas. Mientras que el segundo hijo de Dramath huyó de Medriaas, otros Lores Sith intentaron aprovecharse del trono del planeta, solo para morir ante Tenebrae, que era más poderoso y despiadado con cada victoria. Lord Sith de Nathema thumb|left|300px|Los Sith se enfrentaron a los Jedi en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Cuando tenía trece años, Tenebrae se presentó ante Marka Ragnos, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith y el gobernante del Consejo Sith y del Imperio Sith. Lord Ragnos quedó impresionado por el poder y la ambición del joven, y lo reconoció como el gobernante de Medriaas, otorgándole el título de Lord Vitiate. El nuevo Lord Sith regresó a su planeta de origen, que rebautizó como Nathema, y procedió a gobernar y a estudiar el lado oscuro. Viatiate construyó un palacio en el lugar de la casa de su infancia, donde mató a sus padres. Después de la muerte de Ragnos en el 5.000 ABY,Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' Vitiate no estuvo presente en la lucha por la sucesión del trono, que resultó en un conflicto entre los Lores Sith Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh. De los dos combatientes, Sadow salió victorioso y se convirtió en el emperador de los Sith. Poco después, unos exploradores de la República Galáctica descubrieron Korriban, un planeta del Imperio, y con él supieron de la existencia del Imperio Sith, que había permanecido oculto a la República. Al saber de la existencia de la República, Sadow la atacó, dando lugar a la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial.Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War Vitiate no participó en la guerra entre la República y los Sith. Eventualmente, la República, ayudada por la Orden Jedi—unos seguidores del lado luminoso de la Fuerza—derrotó al Imperio Sith y Naga Sadow se exilió en Yavin 4. Temiendo el regreso del Imperio Sith, los Jedi devastaron gran parte de los mundos de los Sith, diezmando sus fuerzas gravemente. Vitiate, aprovechando el miedo de los Sith a los Jedi, distribuyó propaganda gráfica que afirmaba que los Jedi planeaban cometer atrocidades y exterminar su Orden. El Lord Sith usó el miedo de los otros lores para que viajasen a Nathema y se uniesen a él en un ritual que les daría un poder mayor que el que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Aunque muchos ignoraron a Vitiate por ser el gobernador de un planeta poco importante, una gran parte de Sith se unieron a su causa, y se congregaron en Nathema para dar inicio al ritual. El rito era en realidad una trampa para que Vitiate absorbiese toda la vida en Nathema, incluyendo la de sus compañeros Sith, y obtuviese la inmortalidad. Vitiate dominó sus mentes una vez se reunieron y les obligó a participar en el ritual de Magia Sith más complejo que hubiese existido, devastando el planeta entero y despojándole de la propia Fuerza. Alrededor del tiempo en el que preparó el ritual, Vitiate mantuvo a sus científicos e historiadores buscando la ubicación del planeta Dromund Kaas. El grupo que Vitiate asignó para localizar Dromund Kaas operaba en secreto, ocultos día y de noche en un laboratorio mientras estudiaban los antiguos mapas estelares y gráficas astronómicas, y finalmente lograron teorizar una ruta hiperespacial al mundo. Después del ritual, Vitiate sufrió una alteración de su físico, teniendo el aspecto de un humano de piel blanca; esto se debía a que, al absorber la vida de Nathema, también absorbió las cualidades físicas y mentales de las personas que estaban allí. Además, su voz pasó a ser de un tono grave que reflejaba la voz de miles de individuos. Tal y como planeó, Vitiate consiguió ser inmortal, teniendo la capacidad de vivir por toda la eternidad. No obstante, Vitiate temía que le matasen, lo que impedía que pudiese vivir para siempre; desde entonces, el Lord Sith se obsesionó con conquistar la Galaxia y consumirla en un ritual similar al de Nathema, lo que impediría su muerte. Para conseguir ésto, Vitiate creó un Imperio Sith, pasando a ser mejor conocido como el Emperador Sith. Emperador de los Sith Reconstruyendo el Imperio Sith El Emperador culpó a los Jedi de la destrucción de su planeta natal, asustando así al resto de los Sith, y luego ofreció llevar a todos los que le juraran lealtad a él a un planeta donde los Jedi nunca les encontrarían. No fue directamente a Dromund Kaas, sino que les llevó en un largo éxodo e hizo que los Sith se viesen obligados varias veces a buscar un líder, lo que hizo que los Sith dependiesen más de él, hasta que cuando llegaron a Dromund Kaas, básicamente adoraban al Emperador como un dios. Allí, el Emperador proclamó que reconstruirían el Imperio Sith y prometió que se vengarían de los Jedi y la República conquistando la Galaxia entera.Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire thumb|250px|El Emperador Sith nombra a Odile Vaiken primer gran moff del Imperio Sith. Desde entonces, el Emperador actuó como una figura visionaria. Creó el Concilio Oscuro, doce lores Sith''Star Wars: The Old Republic, La Sangre del Imperio'' que llevaban a cabo planes a largo plazo y organizaban la estructura de poder de los Sith; el Emperador también usó al militar Odile Vaiken para que dejase huella en las junglas del planeta, matando a un terentatek en el sitio en el que se construiría la Ciudadela Imperial. Después de esto, Vaiken empezó a construir una Armada. Por su trabajo, el Emperador condecoró a Vaiken como el primer Gran Moff del Imperio Sith. El Maestro Jedi Gnost-Dural sugirió que los espíritus Sith en los mausoleos de Korriban no apoyaban el reinado del Emperador Sith, ya que le dieron el título de Señor Oscuro a Exar Kun en el 3.997 ABY.Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War Probando las fuerzas de la República Dos años antes del comienzo de las Guerras Mandalorianas, el Emperador envió a un emisario sith al líder de los Mandalorianos, Mandalore el Máximo, y le dijo que habia sido enviado por el descendiente del Lord Sith que habia exiliado a Dramath el segundo. El emisario convenció a Mandalore para que le ayudara a buscar la tumba de Dramath, la cual se encontraba en el mundo nevado de Rekkiad, donde el Sith irrumpió en la cripta de Dramath y allí tomó los restos del Sith para su Señor. A cambio, el emisario le dijo a Mandalore de una visión que el Emperador había recibido de los Mandalorianos aplastando la República en una gloriosa victoria, y Mandalore le creyó. Pero Mandalore no se dio cuenta de el Sith usó el poder del Lado Oscuro para manipularlo a lanzar una guerra contra la República para poner a prueba su fuerza. Él solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando yacia a los pies del Caballero Jedi Revan después de su duelo, sin embargo, se las arregló para decirle a Revan sobre la existencia de los Sith antes de morir. Después de haberse enterado sobre la participación de los Sith en la guerra, Revan y su amigo Malak fueron al mundo congelado de Rekkiad para obtener más información, alli descubrieron la tumba de Dramath donde encontraron su sarcófago, y en su interior un datacron, el cual tenía información sobre la vida y la historia de Dramath. Los dos Jedi viajaron a las Regiones Desconocidas para tratar de investigar, lo cual les llevó primero a Nathema, y luego a Dromund Kaas. Ellos se hicieron pasar por mercenarios, y pasaron meses averiguando todo lo que pudieron sobre el Emperador y su pueblo. Ellos descubrieron que incluso en aquel entonces, el Emperador estaba planeando invadir la República. Cuando Revan y Malak se enteraron trataron de detenerlo. Encontraron a una miembro de la Guardia Imperial que estaba aparentemente dispuesta a colarlos en la Ciudadela; sin embargo la Guardia era dirigida por la voluntad del emperador, el resultado de esto fue que Revan y Malak fueron llevados a una instalación, donde el Emperador esperaba por ellos. Los dos Jedi subestimaron su poder, cuando lo enfrentaron, él rompió sus voluntades y domino sus mentes, convirtiéndolos en títeres. thumb|175px|right|El Emperador esperando a [[Revan y a Malak]] Después, cuando Revan y Malak partieron Dromund Kaas estaban siguiendo las ordenes de su nuevo amo. Él les ordenó que recuperaran la legendaria Forja Estelar para ser usada por los verdaderos Sith, y tambien que actuaran como la vanguardia que estableceria el escenario para la invasión Sith, con instrucciones de que le informaran cuando toda la resistencia hubiese sido aplastada. Revan y Malak cumplieron, iniciando la Guerra Civil Jedi."Star Wars: The Old Republic - Video Interview with Daniel Erickson"Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War Mientras Revan y Malak subestimaron el poder del Señor Oscuro, también él los subestimo. Las mentes de los dos Jedi eran más fuertes de lo que él habia asumido, sus mentes giraban y cambiaban sus instrucciones hasta que pensaron que estaban actuando por su propia voluntad. Mientras que los dos Jedi se convirtieron al Lado Oscuro, ellos encontraron la fuerza para suprimir toda la memoria del Emperador, logrando parcialmente liberarse de su control. Cuando el emperador no tubo noticias de ellos, penso que habian fallado y volvió a su plan original de la lenta construcción de sus fuerzas de modo que cuando invadiera, su victoria seria segura. A lo largo de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Revan dejó deliberadamente infraestructuras claves de la República intactas en muchos planetas para asegurar la estabilidad para que pudiera llevar su imperio a la guerra contra la facción oculta liderada por el misterioso Emperador. El ultimo plan de Revan nunca llegó a llaverse a cavo, ya que Malak lo traicionó y tomó el manto de Señor Oscuro de los Sith para sí mismo. Sin importarle las aspiraciones de estabilidad de su antiguo maestro, Malak buscaba destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Malak fue cazado y asesinado finalmente por su antiguo maestro, el cual fue redimido por el Consejo Jedi, efectivamente poniendole fin a la potencial vanguardia. Revan y sus aliados ganan tiempo Después de la muerte de Malak, los restos del Imperio de Revan fueron destruidos porMeetra Surik, la "Jedi Exiliada" quien sirvió como general en el ejército de Revan. Poco después de su victoria, Surik viajó a las Regiones Desconocidas para buscar Revan, el cual habia desapareció después del final de la Guerra Civil Jedi debido a sus esfuerzos para destruir a los "Verdaderos" Sith.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Su viaje primero la llevó a Nathema, y luego a Dromund Kaas, en donde encontró a Revan como prisionero de Darth Nyriss, un miembro del Consejo Oscuro del Emperador. Encontró un supuesto aliado en Scourge, un Lord Sith que se dio cuenta del alcance de la maldad del Emperador, y estaba dispuesto a unir fuerzas con los dos Jedi con el fin de asesinarló. Pero para poder irrumpir en la fortaleza de Nyriss para liberar a Revan, Scourge buscó la ayuda del Emperador y le reveló a los miembros de una conspiración en el Consejo Oscuro, incluyendo a Nyriss. El Emperador accedió a actuar y le prometió a Scourge que quizas lo recompensaria por sus servicios, pero le advirtió que si la información era falsa, entonces iba a sufrir un destino peor que la muerte. El Emperador Sith envió a la Guardia Imperial para destruir a Nyriss y a sus compañeros de conspiración, pero eso no fue todo. El Emperador masacró al Consejo Oscuro por completo, incluyendo a los miembros que no formaban parte de la conspiración, a quienes reemplazó con lores Sith menos agresicos e impuso la ley marcial en Dromund Kaas, poniendo a todo el planeta en toque de queda. Para detener sus planes demenciales, Revan, Meetra y Scourge intentaron matar al Emperador. Sin embargo, el plan fracasó cuando Surik fue asesinado por Scourge, quien había previsto que un Jedi distinto a Revan o Surik quien lograse matar al Emperador, mientras que Revan fue incapacitado por los Rayos de la Fuerza del Emperador. Scourge entonces afirmó que los Jedi estaban trabajando con Nyriss. Cuando Scourge iba a terminar a Revan, el Emperador lo detuvo, viendo esto como una prueba de su lealtad. Posteriormente, el Emperador encarcelado a Revan en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, alimentándose de él, mientras trataba de aprender información vital sobre la Orden Jedi y la República Galáctica. Sin embargo Revan, con la ayuda del espíritu de Meetra fue capaz de resistir, incluso influencio sutilmente los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro, y aprovechando su cautela, paciencia y el miedo a la muerte logro retrasar su ataque contra los Jedi y la República tanto como pudo. En cuanto a Scourge, el Emperador le concedió la posición de Ira del Emperador, siendo su ejecutor y verdugo personal, y lo sometió a el mismo ritual que le concedió la inmortalidad. Scourge aceptó el puesto, sabiendo que le daría tiempo para planear la caída del Emperador y esperar al campeón profetizado que acabaria con el Emperador. unos 300 años más tarde, los esfuerzos de Revan fracasaron cuando los "Verdaderos" Sith finalmente se revelaron a la galaxia conocida, iniciando así la Gran Guerra Galáctica.Star Wars: The Old Republic website FAQ Gran Guerra Galáctica En el año 3.681 ABY , el emperador y su imperio se retiraron de su reclusión en Dromund Kaas y atacaron a la República en lo que fue considerado como el ataque militar mejor orquestado en la historia galáctica.Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire El Emperador Sith guió a su pueblo a través de la guerra con meticulosa astucia, creando temor y pánico generalizado locual convirtió hizo que la peleara entre si y esto permitió que sus seguidores a exterminaran sistemáticamente a su antiguo enemigo los Jedi. thumb|[[Darth Marr lleva a Teneb Kel enfrente del Emperador.]] Alrededor de 3.678 ABY, su aprendiz una Sith pura sangre llamada Exal Kressh, lo traicionó y huyó al espacio de la República. Mantuvo su presencia dentro de su cabeza y localizo su ubicación. Dejo que el Consejo Oscuro eligiese a quien ira tras ella, el Consejo escogió al aprendiz Sith Teneb Kel para la tarea. Eventualmente Kel rastreo a Kressh, y en Korriban logró matarla.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future El Emperador Lideró al Imperio Sith durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica y se retiró después de su conclusión, delegandole el control politico al Consejo Oscuro, con el fin de perseguir sus objetivos secretos. En el tiempo de la Gran Guerra, tenía fácilmente más de 1.400 años.IGN Poderes y habilidades El Emperador Sith era un practicante terriblemente poderoso y competente del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Incluso a una edad temprana, Tenebrae demostrado tener un inmenso potencial en el uso de la fuerza. Cuando él era apenas un niño de seis años, fue capaz de usar la fuerza para matar a su padre por rompiéndole el cuello telequinéticamente, y torturo a su madre durante un período prolongado hasta causarle la muerte. Además, cuando sólo tenía diez años de edad, fue capaz de quitarle su poder y memoria a Lord Dramath. El Emperador poseía un gran conocimiento de la Magia Sith. Su uso de la hechicería Sith fue abrumadoramente destructivo, evidendia de esto fue cuando utilizó la Fuerza para drenarle la vida y la fuerza a su planeta natal, consiguiendo asi la inmortalidad. Otro de los talentos del Emperador era el poder de dominar la mente de otros seres. Sus poderes de control mental fueron suficientes para dominar por completo la voluntad de Revan y Malak. El Emperador Sith era también experto en el uso de la Telequinesis, era capas de desencadenar olas abrumadoras de energía de la Fuerza sin el uso de un gesto con la mano como la mayoría de usuarios de la Fuerza. La fuerza de su telekinesis fue suficiente para que mandar a volar a Revan a través de su sala del trono y sin esfuerzo para desintegrar a T3-M4. El Emperador Sith también era capaz de crear un escudo de energía de la Fuerza a su alrededor, como cuando se defendió del lanzallamas de T3-M4. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith era extremadamente diestro en el uso de Rayo de la Fuerza, el cual podia utilizar de distintas forma: como un unico rayo o como una devastadora tormenta de la Fuerza. El voltaje de su Rayo de la Fuerza era suficiente para herir gravemente a un Jedi del calibre de Revan. Cuando se enfurecia, sus ojos normalmente negros mostraban destellos de en rojo, lo que demuestra su profunda inmersión en el lado oscuro. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Notas y Referencias Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Individuos masculinos